


Goodbye

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Anna bids Kristoff goodbye before he leaves for a harvesting trip.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try this trope - also that leaked picture of Anna with her hair down thooo

Kristoff tucked another blanket into the sled before double checking its contents, making sure he didn’t forget anything.

This would be his first trip since the proposal, and for the first time in his life…he didn’t want to go.

It had been less than a year, but Kristoff already knew he loved Anna more than he could ever love his stupid job – more than he could ever love anything, actually – and the thought of being away from her now caused an uncomfortable pain in his chest.

Ice used to be his life, but now Anna was, and it was getting increasingly difficult to balance the two.

Just as Kristoff began his third check (he usually went over everything at least three times), Sven snorted from the corner of the stall and glared at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know it’s late.” Kristoff picked the lantern off the floor and placed it on a wooden shelf to get a better view of the sled, confirming everything was packed and tied securely. “I’m almost done and then we can turn in, alright?”

Sven simply gave another snort, so Kristoff rolled his eyes and grabbed his pack off the seat of the sled, digging around for a moment before pulling out a carrot and turning toward his companion. The reindeer immediately perked up.

“Will this get you to stop complaining?”

“And you say _I_ spoil him.”

Kristoff smiled at the voice behind him, his stomach immediately flipping into that wonderful, fluttery feeling.

Like with any of his trips, they’d said their goodbyes after dinner, but Anna would always sneak down to the stables to steal a kiss or two since they couldn’t exactly do so in the castle.

“An-” But Kristoff’s voice died in his throat as he turned around.

She stood by the open door of the stall, cloak wrapped around her small frame as a smile lit up her face and her eyes shone in the dim light of the lantern.

And her hair – her perfect, red hair fell freely down her back and shoulders, loose from its usual braids or up-dos.

Kristoff had never seen her hair like that before.

He loved it no matter how she wore it, but he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He didn’t notice when his grip on his bag tightened.

“Hi,” Anna said, taking another step into the stall.

Kristoff wanted to say something romantic or suave, but naturally he choked on his tongue and could only force out a couple of words. “Your hair.”

She tilted her head. “My hair?”

“It…it’s down. I mean – it’s not up. It’s, uh, out.”

“Oh.” Anna blushed and shrugged the slightest bit, pulling the cloak tighter against her. “Yeah…do you…like it?” She bit her lip and looked up at him.

_Like it?_ Kristoff couldn’t get out the words to tell her how extraordinarily radiant she looked. “It’s beautiful – you’re beautiful, I mean! You are… _beautiful._ ” He couldn’t think of any other adjectives in the moment; his brain only seemed to be working at half speed.

Anna crossed the room until she stood in front of him, grinning wildly. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I…” Completely at a loss of words, Kristoff stood like an idiot, staring down at the most gorgeous woman in existence.

“Can I see that?” Anna asked.

“I – what?”

“The carrot.”

Kristoff realized he also had the carrot clenched in his grasp, and Sven was giving him a rather impressive scowl from the side.

“Oh! Uh, yeah – of course.”

Anna took the carrot from his hand and went back to the door while Kristoff remembered the pack in his hands and quickly dropped it to the floor.

She tossed the carrot out of the stall and Sven bolted up, scurrying out the door before she closed it, laughing at his antics.

Now just the two of them, Anna turned back to Kristoff as she quieted her giggles and he stood stalk still.

He expected her to come back over, but she stood there for another moment before speaking up again.

“I wanted to say goodbye.” Her fingers went to the clasp on her cloak and the heavy material crumpled to the ground, revealing a long, white nightgown with light pink accents. “A proper goodbye.”

Immediately, Kristoff’s heart began to beat wildly against his chest and a surge of warmth spread over his entire body.

Anna was in front of him with her hair down and in nothing but her nightclothes.

There was absolutely _nothing_ proper about this.

As Anna finally made her way over to him, she had the dark, determined look in her eyes that sent all of Kristoff’s blood straight to his groin, and he unintentionally groaned as she pressed herself against him, sliding her hands up his chest until she wrapped her arms around the back on his neck.

Kristoff’s hands went to her waist, pulling her closer.

Her nightgown was thin, not constrictive like the corsets and bodices she was required to wear, so he could feel her small breasts push against his solid form and his head felt light as his loose pants began to feel constrictive themselves.

“You’re going to be gone for two weeks,” she said, her slim fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“I-” Kristoff gasped as she pushed her hips against his, undoubtedly able to tell how stiff he was getting. “I’m going to miss you, too,” he managed to force out between shaky breathes.

Anna tipped her head back to look at him and her hair spilled over her shoulder. Kristoff felt the ends tickling his hands, so he released his fingers from her back and pulled them through her tresses. Her hair was _so soft._

Anna placed a delicate kiss on his lips – a complete contrast to how the rest of her body leaned against him, and pulled back slightly. “The sled.”

The back of the sled had been used plenty of times for, well, as close to a roll in the hay as they were ready for, but it was fully packed.

But with _that_ look in her eyes, Kristoff would’ve burned the damn thing if she asked, so he regretfully let her go and rushed to the back, ready to empty the entire thing.

“No, Kristoff!” Anna was actually laughing as he looked back at her and she climbed into the seat. “Up here.”

Kristoff had no complaints and scrambled up to join her, the teasing kiss from before stinging his lips.

As soon as he sat down, Anna wasted no time and straddled his lap as she took his lips in hers.

Kristoff responded just as urgently and used one hand to pull her close, with the other knotted in her hair to keep her lips on his.

Anna opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and rolled her hips against his, Kristoff moaning desperately as he felt himself harden more.

He tugged lightly on her hair and Anna pulled back, arching her neck as Kristoff kissed down the side.

One of Anna’s hands trailed down his chest, over his stomach, and she ungracefully shoved it down his trousers, gripping his length in her warm, soft hand.

Kristoff moaned against her throat as he bit instinctively and thrust his hips up to meet her palm.

This was as far as they’d gone, and usually Kristoff would have to stop her and warn her that they couldn’t go any further. But seeing her like that – the way only a husband was supposed to see his wife – turned him on immensely. He thought of the ring on her finger – the finger of the very hand grasping his erection.

As if she were reading his mind, Anna pulled away from him to look him in the eyes, her small hand fervently stroking his hard cock. Kristoff’s grip on her tightened as his mind clouded over.

Her small nose bumped against his large one and they panted together, Kristoff’s breaths getting shallower while Anna’s sped up.

“One day,” she said against his lips, quickening her motion as she rubbed and thrust against him, her thumb ghosting over the tip.

Kristoff grit his teeth, feeling his end coming. “Anna-” he tried, voice failing him.

“One day soon, you can see me like this every night. You can see _all_ of me.”

“ _Anna._ ”

“You can have all of me.”

He broke at the thought of being able to make her his every night.

“I love you, Kristoff.”

“I lo-” A low groan cut off the rest of the sentiment as Kristoff came, jerking unconsciously into her stilling palm, as if he could somehow get closer.

His vision swam as he felt the warmth of his release spread across his lap, and Anna kissed his nose softly.

Kristoff looked into her eyes in a daze, thanking whatever Gods were out there for bringing her into his life.

“Now when you sit here you’ll think of me,” she said smiling.

“I always think of you. I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too.” She kissed his nose again. “I’m sorry about…um,” she blushed and looked down at her hand still in his pants. “I didn’t even think about the mess-”

Kristoff gave her a quick kiss to silence her. “It’s happened plenty of times when thinking about you.” He gently lifted her off his lap and placed her next to him so as not to ruin her nightgown. Since he’d have to wash the clothes now anyway, he took his sash and helped clean off her hand.

“And now you?” He asked, hand gripping her thigh.

Anna smiled at him but shook her head, gently pulling his hand away. “I need to get back before anyone notices I’m gone. Besides, you need to get sleep for your trip.”

“But-”

Anna gripped his face and kissed him slow and deep. “Don’t worry – we’ll have plenty of time.” She gazed up at him with such a loving expression that all Kristoff could do was kiss her again, giving her every ounce of love that he had.

She climbed down and picked up her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Anna?” Kristoff called out to her, still sitting in the sled. “I love you. And thanks for the ‘goodbye’; best one I’ve ever gotten.”

“I love you too. And if you liked that, just wait until you get your ‘hello’.” She gave him a grin before she slipped out the door.

Two weeks couldn’t go by fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I know - nothing great - but life is ruining my writing mojo and I'm trying to get it back


End file.
